With the development of the medical Computed Tomography (CT) technology, the reconstructed cardiac image by a CT technology becomes a hot spot. A method of a reconstructed cardiac image is a core of the CT technology. With different reconstruction techniques, different effects are produced to CT cardiac images reconstructed based on same CT projection data. Therefore, a reconstruction method has a direct effect on quality of a reconstructed cardiac image.
For a reconstructed cardiac image by using a conventional cardiac reconstruction algorithm, all pixels of the cardiac image have a same phase. However, according to the nature of physiological heart motion, the physiological heart beating is not uniform. That is, motions at different positions of a heart are different. Phenomena such as motion artifact and vascular discontinuity may appear in some positions in a reconstructed image if the cardiac image is reconstructed by using a same reconstruction phase. Therefore, based on analysis of the reconstructed cardiac image, a doctor may make an inaccurate diagnosis for a patient.